In the construction of electronic systems to be used in the industry, in vehicles, etc., problems are often encountered as to the choice of a suitable transducer. It is common to provide the electronic systems with transducers which are connected to the electronic system over electrical conductors. This arrangement may cause problems because the long conductors connecting the transducers are exposed to disturbances from the surroundings. The problems thus encountered sometimes cannot be overcome for economical reasons.
However, other facilities have been developed recently for signal transmission, viz. the optic fiber. The cost of the optic fiber has developed in a favourable direction so that it can be expected that the metallic conductor in many cases will soon be uneconomical for signal transmission purposes. Therefore, the optic fiber will probably take over in a majority of the electronic control systems in a few years. The optic fiber which is completely insusceptible to disturbances and has a considerably lower weight than a metallic conductor, additionally has a transmission capacity which is several powers higher than that of the metallic conductor. A drawback of the transmission systems including optic fibers is that the transducers available at present for cooperation with the optic fiber system require an intermediary electronic system and such electronic system also must be provided at the receiver end. The electronic system requires a power supply and as a consequence thereof the optic fiber transmission system nevertheless will be susceptible to disturbances introduced via the power supply. The development as far as the transducers are concerned in fact has not kept pace with the rapid development of the electronics in general.